


When The World Isn't Looking

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [149]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hints of HashiTobi, if you want to read it that way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: The Uchiha brothers learn an unexpected difference between how Tobirama behaves in public and in private.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262





	When The World Isn't Looking

Finishing up the day’s work without Tobirama was annoying, to say the least. No one understood the convoluted forms or how to fill them out better than the one who had drafted half of them in the first place. To everyone else’s annoyance, however, Hashirama had tried to surprise his brother with one too many hugs and managed to chase the man in to ending his day a little early, leaving behind some very pointed threats if this work did not get finished.

Which left Madara and Izuna as the ones to cover their Hokage’s ass since the kami knew he would never be able to do all this himself. He was simply too distractible for that. And obviously it followed then that Hashirama had somehow managed to give them the slip as well, leaving his two little helpers working alone for nearly half an hour before they realized that he wasn’t going to come back from the bathroom. They were not very happy with that development.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Madara declared.

“Can I help?” Izuna’s face was just a little too calm, a sure sign his anger was close to reaching fire hazard levels.

“Absolutely. No wait! Come on, we’re going to his house and we’re going to dump all this in his lap where Tobirama can see what he did. Whatever that ice prick does to him will hurt him much more than whatever we do.”

His brother’s answering grin was vicious and Madara felt no shame for laughing a little maniacally. This promised to be good. Definitely worth the ten minutes it took to properly gather and organize everything that wasn’t finished yet.

The two of them giggled to themselves like naughty children all the way across town, suppressing their chakra when they drew close to the Senju district just in case. Neither of them wanted Tobirama to feel them coming and warn their target of his impending doom. That would have ruined the fun. Better to approach with caution so they could spring themselves on the idiot and watch him cower with fear as they gleefully held him down to face his own brother’s lack of mercy.

Such was the plan, anyway. Right up until they crept on to the front porch to peek inside and make sure their quarry was as unsuspecting as possible. The curtains were drawn but the one small corner caught on something afforded them a tiny square to look through.

What they found was not what they were expecting.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Izuna asked in a faint voice.

“Yes,” Madara whispered back. “But I don’t really believe my own eyes.”

If Tobirama were infamous for any quirks other than his personality it would have to be the way he seemed to despise any and all physical affections from his brother. There wasn’t anyone in the village who hadn’t seen him pulling away from hugs or scolding Hashirama for trying to take his hand in public.

Such incidents made it almost twice as shocking to peer in through the window now and find him calmly spread out on the couch, torso draped across Hashirama's lap, head pillowed against the armrest. His eyes were closed but they could tell he was awake by the way he turned to curl up against his brother’s chest a little more when Hashirama bent to kiss the top of his head, one hand carding through his hair oh so gently. Together they were the very image of peaceful contentment.

Watching them, Madara realized that no matter how annoyed he’d been he simply didn’t have the heart to disturb a scene like the one before him. He might not get along with Tobirama some days still but everyone deserved to be close to the ones they loved and he knew how much it would tear him apart if he were disturbed from a moment such as this with Izuna. With a blush he couldn’t entirely explain he turned away from the window and pulled Izuna back, ignoring the hissed protests.

“Are you crazy?” his brother demanded once they’d made it back to the road. “That was the perfect time to drop a bomb on him!”

“I think I’d rather spend my evening at home with you,” Madara said, eyes facing forward, waiting out the silence while the other man worked through the implications of that. Finally he felt Izuna’s arm brush against his before a head dropped down on to his shoulder.

“Okay that does sound nice.” For a moment he thought that was it, that his sibling felt that same warm desire to go home and spend some quality time together. Then he was forced to muffle a bark of laughter when Izuna added in a thoughtful tone, “Lull him in to a false sense of security. Can you imagine his face when Tobirama realizes tomorrow that he didn’t get the work done?”


End file.
